


Happy New Year

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey,  the Wraith aren’t attacking, nobody’s trying to kill us right now, we’ve got contact with Earth again and plenty of supplies… Why not celebrate?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #121 "traditions"

Rodney figured he was in trouble when his entire team came to the lab to find him.

“Hey, Rodney,” said John, but Ronon went for the more direct, “You’re late for the party, McKay.”

He frowned. “Would that be the party celebrating a solar cycle completely incongruous with the one of the planet we’re currently on?”

“That’s the one,” John agreed, easily. When Rodney continued to scowl, he added, “Hey, the Wraith aren’t attacking, nobody’s trying to kill us right now, we’ve got contact with Earth again and plenty of supplies… Why not celebrate?”

“I’m very interested to experience your New Year’s celebration,” added Teyla. “And to get another taste of champagne.”

“That’s not until midnight,” said Rodney, reluctantly shutting down his simulations under their combined pointed looks. “On Earth, they count down, drop a lighted ball from a tall building in New York, and at midnight, everyone toasts with champagne.”

“And kisses,” added John.

“The chocolates?” Ronon asked.

“No, at midnight, you’re supposed to kiss someone. If you have someone, that is. Or a stranger, sometimes. The first kiss of the new year.”

“And this is good luck?” asked Teyla.

“Only one way to find out,” said John. He came around the workbench and grabbed Rodney’s elbow. “Let’s go, McKay.”

The party was in full swing when they arrived in the mess. John detoured to check in with his men still on duty, while Teyla began to mingle and Ronon was grabbed by a few engineers in charge of the music who needed a heavy speaker moved. Rodney accepted a glass of champagne, and mumbled hellos to Elizabeth and enough other people to report he’d actually shown up. He put up with the inane chatter for as long as he could— several minutes, at least— then headed for the nearest balcony.

He could still hear the music and voices, but they were a background to the gentle sound of the ocean. 

“Hey,” said John’s voice, from the open door. “That was a pretty quick disappearing act.”

“This may come as a shock to you, colonel, but I’m not exactly a people person.”

John sidled up beside him, grinning. “You know, it’s almost midnight.”

“Then what are you doing out here?” Rodney asked. “You’d better find Teyla so you can give her a New Year’s kiss.”

“Yeah, about that,” said John. “I didn’t plan on kissing Teyla tonight.”

“Well, whoever she is, you’d better go find her.”

Inside, the crowd began the countdown, but John only slid closer, his fingers warm against Rodney’s wrist. “Not a her, Rodney,” he said, leaning in.

“Three...” dimly floated out behind them. “Two…”

But Rodney didn’t hear the end of the countdown, too caught up in the feeling of John kissing him, his mouth gentle and just a little hesitant but hands fisted tight in the fabric of Rodney’s jacket.

“Well,” said Rodney, breathlessly, when they broke for air. “I think I like this tradition.”

John grinned and pulled him in for another kiss.

THE END


End file.
